Nuestra Reunión
by Lila Barmen
Summary: - Pensé que ibas a pedirte un sofá verde – murmuró Hermione. - Granger, tengo años de pensar en rojo y dorado – respondió el mago con una sonrisa discreta. Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


_¡Hola!_

_Les traigo una pequeña viñeta para endulzar el día._

_Ojalá y la disfruten :)_

**_Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

_Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nuestra Reunión<em>**

El sol brillaba cálidamente. Era una tarde soleada y el cielo azul, sin una sola nube, combinaba a la perfección con el vestido turquesa de Hermione.

El castillo se encontraba especialmente concurrido y no era para menos. Hoy se realizaban las reuniones anuales con los padres de los alumnos y era motivo de celebración.

Las columnas de piedra eran adornadas por cientos de banderines con los colores de las casas, que se movían graciosamente al ritmo de la brisa.

El gran comedor se había transformado en una enorme sala de reunión general, en la que los padres se congregarían durante unos minutos para escuchar las palabras del director, antes de pasar a cada una de las aulas donde los profesores les recibirían y proporcionarían informes del rendimiento de sus hijos de acuerdo a la materia que cada uno de ellos impartía.

Hermione se encontraba sentada ya en el gran comedor con Ron a su izquierda. El pelirrojo hablaba animadamente con Seamus Finnigan sobre implementos de Quidditch y la apertura de un nuevo pub irlandés en el Callejón Diagon, temas que a la castaña, sinceramente, no le importaban.

Se movía inquieta sobre su asiento al momento en el que una vocecilla en su interior le aconsejaba que mirase hacia la derecha y se asegurara de que aún no había llegado.

Pero ahí estaba.

Obedeció a su instinto y en cuanto se volvió sus ojos marrones se encontraron con aquellos ojos grises con los que soñaba cada noche.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado unos cuantos asientos atrás de ella, en la fila de al lado.

No pudo evitar sentirse celosa al minuto en el que vio cómo el rubio sostenía la mano de Astoria sobre su regazo, pero casi instantáneamente este se soltó del agarre cuando observó la expresión de la castaña.

El director se aproximaba al frente de la sala para empezar con el discurso cuando Malfoy le susurró levemente para que ella pudiera leer sus labios.

No hacía falta que el hombre se lo repitiera nuevamente porque lo había entendido a la perfección.

_"Menesteres" _había dicho.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo subiéndole por todo el cuerpo y Ron le preguntó extrañado, en aquella tarde soleada, si tenía frío.

- Estoy bien – contestó sin más.

El discurso había transcurrido tranquilamente y los padres se amontonaban en dirección a las puertas en busca de los profesores.

- Adelántate Ron, tengo que ir al baño – murmuró a su esposo – Te veo en el aula con McGonagall.

El auror asintió y siguió el camino por el que todos los padres iban.

Hermione caminaba con nerviosismo. El pasillo le parecía especialmente largo hasta que un segundo después se encontró frente a la puerta alta y de madera.

Dudó un par de minutos frente a la puerta. No sabía si Malfoy ya se encontraba dentro de la sala y no tenía idea de lo que iban a hacer allí. Sus dedos temblorosos sostenían un extremo de su vestido, arrugándolo sin piedad, pero su voz interior le reprendió en ese mismo instante y le ordenó entrar.

- Vamos, sé valiente, es lo que deseas – se dijo a sí misma tratando de inyectarse valor.

Empujó la majestuosa puerta con fuerza y dio un paso hacia delante.

El ruido que provocó la entrada de la mujer sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio, quien se encontraba sentado sobre un largo sofá de terciopelo rojo.

La Sala de los Menesteres se había convertido en una estancia completamente acogedora. La luz del sol se proyectaba dentro de la habitación a través de los vitrales provocando una temperatura perfecta en el lugar.

En el centro, una amplia y detallada alfombra rectangular descansaba bajo el sofá rojo. A cada lado de este habían lámparas de bronce sobre un par de mesitas de madera y al frente del sofá se encontraban dos sillas color crema, acolchadas y de madera tallada.

Y finalmente, un espejo que abarcaba casi toda la pared del frente le daba a la sala un aspecto dramático y sensual.

- Pensé que ibas a pedirte un sofá verde – murmuró Hermione.

- Granger, tengo años de pensar en rojo y dorado – respondió el mago con una sonrisa discreta.

Hermione caminó lentamente hacia el rubio.

- Le he dicho a Astoria que necesitaba ir al baño. Iba camino a la clase de Snape así que espero que eso nos de bastante tiempo. Scorpius no es precisamente un alumno calmado.

La mujer dejó escapar una risita divertida.

- Acabo de decirle exactamente lo mismo a Ron – confesó sonrojándose - Rose es bastante parecida a mí, así que comprenderás que no tardará mucho.

El hombre le devolvió otra sonrisa.

- Lo sé, Scorpius me ha hablado sobre ella.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Por supuesto.

El silencio se había apoderado de la sala. Draco se acercó a Hermione con elegancia y empezó a acariciarle la piel del hombro, corriendo la tira de su vestido con sus largos dedos.

- Granger, no puedo soportarlo un segundo más – le dijo en tono frío.

Hermione se estremeció ante sus palabras.

- He pasado casi la mitad de mi vida deseando que fueras tú la mujer a mi lado cada mañana, y no Astoria – confesó Draco a la vez que le acariciaba dulcemente el labio – Ya no hay excusas Granger. Ya no hay guerras, ni mortífagos tratando de matarnos. Scorpíus y Rose tienen edad suficiente para entenderlo, y sabes que Astoria y Ron lo sospechan desde hace años.

- Draco, yo…

- Hermione, déjame besarte y acariciarte – le susurró a la vez que rosaba los labios de ella con los suyos– Dejemos las cartas y las lechuzas de una buena vez. Dejemos las poses. Deja a Ron y ven conmigo.

Malfoy no le dio tiempo de responder, pero no era necesario. En el momento en el que unió sus labios con los de ella y sintió su cuerpo vibrar lo supo.

Había llegado el día más esperado de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les ha gustado?<em>

_Dejen sus reviews :)_

_Nos leemos._

_Melrosse_


End file.
